Hard-won Traducción
by leby
Summary: Kurt termina con Sebastian como uno de sus compañeros de piso durante su segundo año en la universidad, y su relación progresa en extrañas maneras con las cuales Kurt no sabe lidiar.


**Nota de la traductora**: _Quiero agradecer el permiso de artist-artist una de mis escritoras favoritas de fics Kurtbastian. (http)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).o(r)g/works/92202 6 *eliminar parentesis*_

* * *

"Tu novio es un idiota."

Kurt ni siquiera levantó la vista de la masa de panqueques que estaba mezclando para saber que era Sebastian quien le hablaba. Anthony se había marchado hace menos de un minuto atrás. Era como si Sebastian estuviera esperando que desapareciera para empezar a molestar a Kurt.

"Tu también." Kurt respondió, manteniendo su atención en la mezcla.

"Lo soy," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. "Y yo sé cómo descubrir los de mi propia especie. ¿Este chico? Definitivamente no es tu nuevo Blaine."

Kurt finalmente levantó la vista ante eso. "No estoy buscando un nuevo Blaine," espetó. Él y Anthony solo han sido exclusivos hace un par de semanas, y una de las razones por las que estaba interesado en esta relación es que no es nada como Blaine. No tienen mucho en común, no fueron amigos antes de empezar algo más, y Kurt no se veía sintiendo algo tan profundo como con Blaine. No se veía siendo destruido emocionalmente por Anthony.

"Bueno, has hecho una buena decisión entonces," Sebastian dijo. "Excepto por eso de dormir con otros. Anthony también hará eso."

"Blaine no se acostaba con otros. Cometió un error, y-"

Sebastian gruñó. "Ahorrate el cuento, por favor. Ya escuche suficiente."

"Tu eres el que mencionó a Blaine," Kurt señaló. La insinuación de Sebastian que él no iba a mantener el interés de Anthony en una exclusiva relación molestó. "¿Hay una razón particular por la que estás tratando de convencerme que Anthony se acuesta con otros? Sé que no te puedes preocupar menos de mi vida amorosa, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón aquí?"

"Eso dolió, Kurt," Sebastian colocó una mano en su corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido. "Por supuesto me preocupo de tu vida amorosa. ¡Somos amigos!"

Kurt giró los ojos. "Somos compañeros de piso," corrigió, "y solo por desesperadas circunstancias."

Si Kurt fuera completamente honesto, Sebastian era de hecho un muy buen compañero de piso. En cinco meses desde que se mudó a una pequeña habitación junto con Rachel, Santana y la novia de Santana Lisanne, Sebastian había sido puntual con el alquiler y mantenía limpio, que es más de lo que puede decir de las residentes femeninas. Kurt había estado reticente con la mudanza de Sebastian pero después que la amiga de Lisanne, el original quinto compañero, había encontrado un mejor lugar sólo tres días antes de la mudanza, se habían encontrado desesperados en encontrar un reemplazante que los ayude a pagar la renta el mes. Los arreglos de vivienda de Sebastian también habían cambiado en último minuto, cuando el amigo con quien planeaba vivir decidió vivir con su novia y una de sus amigas. Blaine había oído hablar de la situación de Sebastian por facebook y le había sugerido Kurt como posible compañero de piso. Por supuesto, la inmediata reacción de Kurt había sido negativa, pero Santana estaba muy apegada al departamento y lo convenció con amenazas de cambio de colores. Funcionó. Aparte de la personalidad de Sebastian, la única inconveniencia era la frecuencia con la que traía chicos a la casa desde bares. Pero se podían permitir vivir ahí, Sebastian tenía donde vivir en la ciudad, y Kurt y Sebastian habían encontrado una manera de tolerarse por los pequeños periodos de tiempo que tenían que pasar juntos en la sala común del departamento, pero 'amigos' no era una descripción acertada para su relación.

"En serio ¿Cuál es el verdadero asunto aquí?" Kurt preguntó otra vez. "¿Como esto te afecta?"

Sebastian apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador, inclinándose hacía Kurt. "Bueno, escuche a ustedes dos follando anoche. Fue bastante traumático, y preferiría no repetir la experiencia."

"¡Tu no!" Kurt no pudo contener el pánico en su voz. Intentó estar lo más callado posible, pero si Sebastian escucho, entonces Santana escucho también, y nunca se librará de eso.

Sebastian sonrió. "Tienes razón, no lo oí. Lo cual significa que tu vida sexual es muy aburrida. Otra razón para terminar con ese chico."

"Nuestra vida sexual está bien." Kurt susurró. "Y no es tu problema." Bien probablemente sea la mejor palabra para describirlo. Kurt no tiene mucho con quién comparar a Anthony, pero su relación con Blaine la había considerado más emocionante.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Solo intento ayudar." Se acercó para tomar un arándano de un recipiente, pero Kurt lo alejó golpeandole la mano.

"¡Esos son para los panqueques!" tomó el recipiente y volcó los arándanos en la masa.

"¿Estamos haciendo panqueques?"

"_Yo_ estoy haciendo panqueques," Kurt dijo. Probablemente no se habría esforzado en hacerlos si hubiera sabido que Anthony se iría tan luego, pero no le iba a decir eso a Sebastian.

"Esos son muchos panqueques. No te los vas a comer todos."

"Lisanne me ayudará. Ama los panqueques."

Sebastian frunció en ceño. "Yo también. Y no dejó toallas mojadas en el piso del baño ni sacó tus productos de belleza."

"Bueno, cuando Lisanne comience a molestarme por mis elecciones de vida, no la dejaré comer tampoco."

* * *

Dos semanas después de la frase 'tu novio es un idiota' de Sebastian, Kurt llegó a casa para encontrar a Sebastian en el sillón con un chico entre sus piernas.

"¿En la sala?" Kurt preguntó, sin poder alejar la vista. "¿En serio?" El chico en el piso giró la cabeza en sorpresa, y no fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta quién era. "¡¿Anthony?!"

"Oh, mira, Kurt esta en casa," Sebastian dijo simplemente.

Anthony se giró a él. "¡Dijiste que el departamento estaba vacío! ¡Dijiste que no volvería en horas!"

Sebastian ladeo la cabeza. "¿Dije eso? Supongo que no conozco tan bien el horario de Kurt como creía. Aunque tú deberías, cómo es tu novio y todo eso."

Kurt tenía problemas en articular palabras mientras observaba a Sebastian subirse el cierre y levantarse del sillón. Anthony se giró a Kurt, luciendo tan enfadado como Kurt se sentía.

"Me engañó," Anthony dijo. "Él dijo-"

Kurt se las arregló para encontrar su voz. "Que no estaría en casa en horas. Lo escuché."

"No fue idea mía," Anthony continuó. "Él es muy... persuasivo, y-"

"Sal. Terminamos." Kurt se sorprendió por lo calmado que sonó.

"Kurt, de verdad-"

"Sal," Kurt dijo de nuevo. "Ahora. No me vuelvas a llamar."

Anthony no dijo nada más. Le tomó un minuto tomar sus cosas, pero se fue pronto con un alegre 'adiós' de parte de Sebastian mientras salía del departamento.

"¿Quieres ordenar pizza?" Sebastian preguntó apenas la puerta se cerró tras Anthony. "Yo la compro. Las chicas no estarán en toda la tarde, así que..."

Kurt lo detuvo. "¿Que _pasa_ contigo?" Se había mantenido tranquilo con Anthony pero ahora que se había marchado, Kurt podía sentir como lágrimas de rabia intentaban escaparse de sus ojos. "¿Porque tuviste... con mi novio? Y ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado."

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido. "Dijiste que no era tan serio. Y te hice un favor. No me creíste lo que te dije sobre él, así que creí que una imagen así podría ayudar."

"¿Te acostaste con mi novio para _ayudarme_?" La voz de Kurt sonaba histérica ahora, pero no podía controlarlo. "¿Convenciste a mi novio de engañarme para darme una lección?"

Sebastian giró los ojos. "Honestamente no tuve que convencerlo. Le di a entender que estaba interesado y estaba sobre mi. Te dije que era un asco."

Las cosas con Anthony no eran serias. Kurt no estaba mintiendo sobre eso. Pero verlo con Sebastian, escuchar a Sebastian describir lo fácil que había sido, darse cuenta lo poco que la relación significaba para Anthony... se sentía como un golpe físico, y Kurt no podía soportar ver a Sebastian a la cara.

"No puedes romper relaciones de pareja solo porque no te gustan," Kurt dijo, su voz sonaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. "No hiciste esto para ayudarme, lo hiciste porque_ podías_."

"Sabía que podía. Pero eso no es-"

"Me voy," Kurt le dijo. "Me quedaré con Blaine y Sam este fin de semana, y el lunes, necesito que te vayas."

Los ojos de Sebastian se agrandaron. "¿Que?" ¡No puedes echarme!"

"Claro que puedo. Tu nombre no aparece en el contrato, y apenas las chicas sepan lo que hiciste, no creo que simpaticen con tu situación."

"¡No podrás pagar el arriendo!"

"Nos las arreglaremos. _Sabía_ que dejarte vivir aquí era una mala idea."

Sebastian entornó los ojos. "No podrán vivir aquí sin mi. Si dejarás de ser la reina del drama por lo menos por cinco segundos-"

"Me voy," Kurt lo interrumpió. "Mejor empieza a preguntar dónde vas a quedarte. Me compadezco de la persona que esté de acuerdo en vivir contigo, si es así como tratas a tus compañeros de piso."

"Oh, si, ¿Como me atrevo a mostrarle a mis amigos que sus novios son unos idiotas. Soy una mierda?"

"No somos amigos." Kurt se dirigió a la puerta principal, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para ir a su dormitorio y tomar lo esencial para el fin de semana. "Si tus cosas no están lejos de aquí el lunes, les prenderé fuego."

* * *

Kurt ni siquiera duró 24 horas en el departamento de Sam y Blaine. No hubo problemas de que se quedara, pero no habían esperado tener compañía, así que no se habían preparado. El departamento estaba hecho un caos siempre, viviendo en un pequeño estudio con poco espacio, pero estaba peor que de costumbre. La cama de Blaine era demasiado pequeña como para compartirla, incluso aunque se sintiera cómodo al compartirla con su ex, así que Kurt compartió el colchón en el suelo con Sam, y para cuando despertó el sábado, se intentó convencer en perdonar a Sebastian solo para poder volver a casa.

"No tienes que hacerlo," Sam le dijo la mañana siguiente. "Puede vivir aquí. Nos vendría bien una ayuda con la renta."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Apenas hay espacio para que tres personas compartan en este departamento, menos vivir aquí." De repente se sintió agradecido de haberse mudado a un departamento con habitaciones este año.

Blaine y Sam trabajaban por la tarde, pero Kurt se quedó para trabajar en una tarea. Cuando la puerta se abrió pasado las dos, Kurt se sorprendió al encontrar a Santana ahí.

"¿También tienes una llave?"

Movió un brazo en desdén. "Me hice una. ¿Que haces en esta mierda?"

"¿No hablaste con Rachel?"

"Lo hice. No estoy segura porque crees tener la autoridad de echar a gente de nuestro departamento sin consultarnos primero, pero necesitas superarlo y disculparte con Sebastian."

"¿_Yo_ necesito disculparme? ¿Rachel te dijo lo que hizo?"

Santana se encogió de hombros. "Si, lo hizo. Aunque no hacía falta echarlo. No podemos pagar la renta solos, y paga el internet también."

"¡Se acostó con mi novio!"

"Oh, por favor, no es como si ustedes fueran a durar. El chico era raro. Sebastian te hizo un favor."

"Por favor no me digas que de verdad crees que Sebastian lo hizo para ayudarme."

"En realidad, sí lo creo. _Conoces_ a Sebastian ¿verdad? Es un lisiado emocionalmente. Seguramente creyó que estarías agradecido. No arruines nuestros arreglos para vivir por un idiota que apesta siendo amigo."

Kurt suspiró. "¡No somos amigos!"

"No seas un idiota. Somos, como, los únicos amigos que tiene. No tiene idea que esta haciendo, porque ha pasado su vida alejando a la gente, pero lo esta _intentando_. Lo entiendo ¿ok?" Kurt no estaba seguro cómo responder, y Santana pareció darse cuenta que se había abierto demasiado. "Y de todas maneras, todos estamos sin dinero para navidad. No podemos pagar dinero extra en renta."

"Podría pedirle a papá o Carole algo de dinero, quizás."

"Claro, porque eso es lo que tus padres necesitan ahora. Mira, me voy de aquí, porque respirar el aire de boca de trucha por más de cinco minutos probablemente tendrá efectos en mi salud mental."

"Sam ni siquiera está aquí," Kurt señaló. "Estoy bastante seguro que lo verías si estuviera aquí. Este departamento es del tamaño de un baño."

"Entonces vuelve a casa. Los platos sucios se están apilando."

"Es tan lindo como me extrañas. De verdad."

Ella lo ignoró. "Puedes usar esto en contra de él por el tiempo que quieras si lo dejas quedarse. Haz que lave los platos y te compre los tampones y esas cosas. ¡No pierdas la oportunidad de tener a alguien en deuda contigo!"

Kurt ya estaba buscando una razón para volver a casa, y la insistencia de Santana no había causado ningún daño era tan buena como cualquiera. Kurt nunca había pensado demasiado sobre la vida social de Sebastian, pero ahora que Santana mencionaba la falta de amigos, Kurt pensó que debía tener razón. Sebastian empezó la universidad en el otoño, pero Kurt no recordaba haber visto a Sebastian con nadie excepto los chicos con los que dormía, o ni siquiera mencionar a alguien con quien pasaba el rato. Tenía sentido que Sebastian no tuviera amigos cercanos, si es que considera que dormir con los novios de alguien es un acto de bondad, pero aún así a Kurt le daba pena.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Kurt despertó en la cama de Sebastian.

Solo se sintió confuso por unos segundos antes de que su cerebro superará el dolor de cabeza y la falta de claridad para colocar las piezas juntas lo suficiente como para que la noche anterior tuviera sentido en la situación. Sebastian le había, como una manera de disculpa, regalado una botella de de caro whisky, y aunque Kurt normalmente no hubiera consentido, las pasadas 24 horas habían incluido encontrar a su novio chupandosela a su compañero de piso y luego durmiendo en el desordenado estudio de su ex. Nunca había necesitado tanto alcohol en su vida. Kurt recordó exigir a Sebastian que le dé una mamada, para compensar lo sucedido con Anthony. Tenía absoluto sentido en ese momento, y Sebastian estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para ver la lógica en el argumento de Kurt, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para sugerir que lo hicieran en el dormitorio no en la cocina.

"Oh Dios," Kurt gruñó, colocando sus manos en la frente como un vano intento de calmar su dolor de cabeza. Sintió algo en la cama unos segundos después, y levantó la vista para encontrar una botella de agua frente a él. No fue hasta ese momento que Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian ya se había levantado. Se estaba colocando una camiseta cuando Kurt lo miró.

"Es agua," Sebastian le dijo cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt tenía los ojos sobre él. "Deberías beberla, te sentirás mejor."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "También dijiste eso sobre el whisky."

"¡Y tenía razón! Aunque no dije nada con respecto a cómo te sentirías hoy."

"¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama ahora? Es muy temprano."

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "Ya es pasado de las nueve. Y tengo un encuentro con algunas personas de la clase de biología para un trabajo a las 10. Podemos continuar con esta desacertada relación rebote cuando regrese, si quieres."

"Eso no fue... ugh, tu no eres mi _rebote_," Kurt dijo, arrugando la cara en asco. "Fuiste mi ebrio error."

Eso hizo a Sebastian sonreír. "Me quedaré con 'ebrio error'" dijo. "Va conmigo."

"No le puedes decir a nadie de esto." El pensamiento del infierno en que lo envolverían las chicas si se enteraban era terrorífico.

"De todos modos, no era algo lindo de alardear," Sebastian dijo. "Me asegurare de mantener tu secreto." Tomó su bolso de la silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación, escaneando el departamento rápidamente antes de volver a Kurt. "La costa esta limpia, si es que quieres volver a tu habitación. No hay nadie. Aunque suena como si alguien estuviera en la ducha, así que deberías apurarte."

Kurt se sentó un poco, asegurándose de cubrir lo más posible. Podía ver sus ropas en el suelo, pero no había manera de poder alcanzarlas sin levantarse. "No puedo irme antes que te vayas."

"No hay nada que no haya visto antes," Sebastian dijo, sonriendo a Kurt antes de girarse y abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Lógicamente, Kurt sabía que no podía seguir etiquetando a Sebastian como un 'ebrio error' después que empezaran a dormir juntos regularmente. No había alcohol envuelto después de la primera noche, pero algo sobre estar con Sebastian lo hacía sentir un poco ebrio de todas maneras, peligroso y salvaje y tan distinto a él. Era más adictivo de lo que Kurt quería, esconderse con Sebastian, siempre tener a alguien dispuesto cuando tenía ganas. El arreglo que tenían era mucho más divertido que la relación que tenía con Anthony, y el sexo era mejor, también. La emoción del secreto también tenía parte, pero el entusiasmo de Sebastian y su voluntad por querer probar cosas nuevas era un factor también, y compensaba de sobremanera las pesadeces y la incomodidad en general. Era un buena arreglo, siempre y cuando nadie se enterara. Lo más probable es que a Lisanne no le importaría, pero Rachel lo juzgaría y sentiría pena por él. Santana sería lo peor. Kurt estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de molestarlo si se enteraba. No quería ni imaginar los sobrenombres que saldrían de eso.

Por supuesto, es Santana quién descubrió el mordisco que Sebastian dejó en el hombro izquierdo de Kurt.

Le tomó mucho tiempo llegar con una aceptable respuesta del porqué estaba ahí. Su rostro se colocó rojo, se enredó en sus palabras, sintió rabia mentalmente sobre como ninguno de ellos han estado dispuestos a desembolsar el dinero para arreglar la cerradura de la puerta del baño para que cosas así no vuelvan a suceder, al final pudo dar una explicación, algo sobre reencontrarse con Anthony e intentar reavivar su relación. Estaba muy enojado por lo cerca que había estado de que todo se descubriera, especialmente cuando Sebastian todo lo que hizo fue reírse cuando Kurt le contó la historia.

"¡No es gracioso!" Kurt insistió. "Podría haberlo arruinado todo. No puedo creer que me hayas mordido."

"¿Así que vamos a pretender que cuando me pediste que lo hiciera no sucedió?"

Kurt suspiró. Estaba siendo poco razonable, Sebastian tenía razón. Kurt lo había querido y Sebastian se había disculpado por haberle roto la piel. Incluso había tolerado las bromas sobre donde obtener vacunas para la rabia mientras limpiaba la pequeña herida de Kurt y la cubría con un vendaje.

"Necesitamos ser más cuidadosos," Kurt dijo.

"_Tu_ necesitas ser más cuidadoso. Yo no hice nada."

* * *

Se las arreglaron para mantener el secreto por unas cuantas semanas más después del incidente del mordisco, lo cual en retrospectiva, era bastante impresionante, con curiosos compañeros en un espacio tan pequeño. Kurt no estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando Santana lo encontró en la cama de Sebastian una mañana, unos minutos después que Sebastian se levantó para ducharse.

"Déjame adivinar," ella dijo, sonriendo mientras Kurt desesperadamente intentaba pensar en una historia que tuviera sentido. "¿Te encontraste con Anthony y follaste con él en la cama de Sebastian?"

"Mi cama es... um, hay algo malo en ella, y tuve que-"

"Esto es_ perfecto_," Santana interrumpió, luego gritó, "¡Hey chicas! Vengan, ¡Encontré a Kurt en una posición comprometedora!"

"¡Santana!" Kurt susurró. "Esto no es lo que parece."

"Creo que es exactamente lo que parece. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta. Quiero decir, sabía que te estabas acostando con alguien, y no me encontrado con uno de los amigos del bar de Sebastian hace como un mes. Ugh, era tan _obvio_. Estoy enojada conmigo misma, de verdad."

"Ya somos dos," Kurt murmuró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Lisanne preguntó mientras se asomaba a la habitación de Sebastian con Rachel.

"Nuestros compañeros de piso están envueltos en una ilícita relación."

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Que? Kurt, ¿de verdad?"

"Nada sucedió," Kurt mintió, aunque estaba seguro que el rojo de sus mejillas lo estaba delatando. "Estábamos hablando, nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo."

"Han estado acostándose hace un mes," Santana le dijo a Rachel. "Esta mintiendo."

"¿Quién está mintiendo?" preguntó Sebastian, entrando entre Lisanne y Rachel con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. "¿Y porque están todas en mi habitación?"

"Santana iba a intrusear tus cosas, y me encontró aquí y esta pensando cosas que no son," Kurt explicó, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila. "Quizás tu podrías explicarles porque es completamente loco pensar que estamos durmiendo juntos."

Santana dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto. "Kurt, rindete. Se acabó, te hemos atrapado. Esto es patetico."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "No creo que pueda hacer mucho a este punto, Kurt."

"Saben, si ustedes comparten la habitación, podemos conseguir otro compañero de piso y nuestra renta sería más barata," Lisanne sugirió.

"No puedo creer que estén durmiendo juntos," dijo Rachel. "No puedo creer que soy la única en este departamento sin un compañero de cama."

Santana la miró. "Oh, cariño, Lis y yo tenemos suficiente espacio en nuestra cama si te sientes sola."

"Y ninguno en nuestra cama," Sebastian dijo, luciendo disgustado. "Así que aléjense."

Kurt ya había escuchado suficiente. "No tenemos una cama," le gritó a Sebastian. "Yo tengo una cama, y tu tienes una cama pero _nosotros_ no tenemos nada juntos."

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, sorprendidos por el tono duro de Kurt. Finalmente, Sebastian habló, echando a las chicas de la habitación para poder cambiarse. Una vez Santana hizo todas las necesarias bromas de como Kurt tenía permitido ver a Sebastian cambiarse y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Kurt comenzó otra vez.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" No pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por la facilidad con la que Sebastian había cedido ante Santana. Ni siquiera había intentado inventar una historia para proteger el secreto. Quizás no hubiera funcionado, pero Kurt hubiera apreciado el esfuerzo.

Sebastian lo miró desconcertado. "¿Yo? Tu fuiste el que no volviste a tu habitación. Estabas despierto esta mañana. Te dije que deberías irte."

Kurt suspiró frustrado y lanzó su cabeza de vuelta a la almohada. Era especialmente terrible que esto sucediera justo hoy, después de una linda mañana. Kurt había despertado cálido y contenido alrededor de Sebastian, y después de unas cuantas bromas livianas, Sebastian se había levantado a pesar de las protestas de Kurt para ducharse, pero había colocado su almohada al lado de Kurt para que tomara su lugar. Kurt realmente deseaba no haber estado tan cómodo como para volver a quedarse dormido. Nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Bueno, tendremos que parar ahora," Kurt dijo. "Ya es demasiado malo que sepan que sucedió. No podemos darles más material para molestar."

"No entiendo porque esto es tan terrible para ti. Esto es bueno, Kurt. No tenemos que escondernos. Sabía que eso te estaba empezando a estresar."

"Esto no aleja el estrés, ¡solo lo hace peor! Ahora van a pesar que somos novios o algo así. Nunca dejarían el tema."

"Aún no entiendo porque es tan terrible," Sebastian dijo. "¿Porque que la gente sepa que te estas acostando conmigo es tan terrible? ¿Porque decirle a Santana que te estabas cogiendo a la basura de tu ex es más aceptable que la verdad?"

"¡Porque es vergonzoso!" Kurt gritó. "No les caes bien, y-"

"No, a ti no te caigo bien. A las chicas si."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Yo... no me caes mal. ¿Cómo podría dormir contigo si no?"

Sebastian dejó escapar una risa áspera. "Esa mierda no la sé. ¿Por qué era más facil que buscar en otro lugar?"

Kurt abrió su boca para protestar, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió. "Aunque creo que tienes razón, debemos dejar esto. Ninguna cantidad de sexo es digna de tus reclamos y llanto y tu egoísta mierda."

"¿Egoísta? Estoy bastante seguro ambos obteniamos lo que queríamos de esta relación," Kurt escupió. "Pero no iba a durar mucho más de todas maneras. Esto no es lo que quiero. Fue un error. Quiero una relacion de verdad con alguien que me trate bien, no estar cogiendo cada vez que hay un momento libre con un compañero de piso que le tiene fobia a las relaciones."

"¿Fobia a las relaciones? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Como se supone que te iba a proponer algo cuando tú insistías en que nadie debía saber de esto?"

"No estaba hablando de una relación contigo. Sólo un masoquista estaría interesado en eso."

Sebastian entorno los ojos. "Entonces sal de mi cuarto. Necesito ir a clases. ¡Buena suerte encontrando a alguien que aguante tu inflado sentido de propia importancia!"

"Eres un idiota." Kurt murmuró mientras se salía de la cama, ignorando las furiosas lágrimas que sentía que se formaban y tirando de la sábana mientras cruzaba la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

* * *

Todo el departamento se sintió tenso las siguientes semanas. Kurt y Sebastian no hablaban, y Kurt no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que su vida estaba envuelta alrededor de Sebastian hasta que todo contacto se perdió. Sebastian pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera del departamento, y Kurt también, pasando más tiempo con Blaine, Sam y Artie, y haciendo los trabajos en la biblioteca de la universidad, pero aún así extrañaba el tiempo con Sebastian.

"Ustedes necesitan hablar," Lisanne le dijo una mañana después de un incómodo desayuno en silencio entre Sebastian y Kurt. Sebastian finalmente se retiró a su habitación.

Kurt suspiró. "No tenemos nada de qué hablar."

"Podrías hablar de cómo no hacer que todo el departamento se ponga extraño para tus otros tres compañeros de piso," sugirió. "Si te disculpas, estoy segura que él-"

"¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡El me llamó egoísta y llorón!"

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Y eso no es cierto porque...?"

"Solo estas de su lado porque no lo conociste en la secundaria, ¿ok?"

"¿Que importa la secundaria? Son amigos ahora, y ambos hicieron algo estúpido. O lo invitas a salir o encuentran la manera de comportarse nuevamente."

"¿Invitarlo a salir?" Kurt preguntó incrédulo. "¿Estas loca?"

Lisanne se encogió de hombros. "Se verían lindos juntos. Y no puedo expresar lo genial que sería que ustedes compartieran una habitación y así tener otro compañero de piso."

"Este lugar ya esta muy lleno. Y Sebastian no es alguien como para tener una relación. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar siendo monógamo?" Kurt lo había encontrado con alguien ayer en la mañana, y la visión lo hizo sentir enfermo.

"Fue monógamo contigo."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Kurt preguntó. No era sorprendente porque Sebastian no había tenido mucho tiempo para ir a buscar chicos las pasadas seis semanas que estuvieron juntos, pero Kurt no había pensando mucho en eso.

"Él me dijo."

"Bueno, eso fue diferente," Kurt dijo tratando de cubrir la sorpresa de que Sebastian había hablado con alguien del tema. "Apenas fue un mes, y no estábamos saliendo. Tu sueño de tener una renta más baja es poco realista."

"Como mis sueños por tener compañeros de piso que no sean idiotas," dijo, girando sus ojos.

Kurt estuvo distraído todo el dia en clases, sin ser capaz de concentrarse en nada importante. No podía dejar de pensar que Sebastian había hablado con Lisanne sobre él. ¿Sebastian ha hablado con Santana y Rachel también? ¿Todos creen que es su culpa? ¿Es su culpa? Es difícil de pensar, considerando que todo empezó porque Sebastian dejó que Anthony se la chupara. Kurt podía aceptar ser llamado llorón. Sabía que lo era a veces. Aunque, egoísta, era difícil de tragar. ¿De verdad había hecho caso omiso a los sentimientos de Sebastian a favor de los propios? Siendo honesto, la última vez en que había pensado en los sentimientos de Sebastian fue cuando Santana le rogó que no lo echara del departamento. Kurt solo asumió que Sebastian no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos hacía él. Quizás no era cierto.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, la cocina y la sala estaban vacías, pero Kurt podía ver una luz venir de la puerta cerrada de Sebastian. Ahora es buen momento como cualquier otro para intentar arreglar las cosas, así que Kurt recogió todo el valor que tenía y tocó la puerta de Sebastian.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo, pero no había habido ninguna conversación.

"Desearía que no fueras tan bueno en esto," Kurt dijo, recostándose en una de las almohadas de Sebastian.

"No es la queja que usualmente escucho."

"Se supone que teníamos que hablar."

"Okay," Sebastian dijo, sentándose. "Habla."

"Yo solo..." Kurt suspiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No había tenido un plan concreto de acción cuando había entrado, pero sus pensamientos eran aún más dispersos. "Me quiero disculpar. Te estaba culpando por cosas que no eran tu culpa. Soy yo el que no sirve siendo discreto. Y yo...quizás exagere un poco porque los demás se enteraron. Esperaba que quizás pudiéramos dejar de odiarnos y hacer que los demás se sientan incómodos y quizás intentar ser amigos."

"¿Solo amigos?" Sebastian preguntó. "Porque lo que acabamos de hacer va más allá de la amistad."

Kurt miró hacía abajo, avergonzado. "Ese no era mi plan. ¿Estás diciendo que podemos ser... más que amigos?"

"Estoy diciendo que tu quieres una real relación, y si no crees que puedes conseguir eso de mi, no estoy seguro porque estas gastando tu tiempo en esto."

"¿Piensas que puedo tener eso de ti? Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar en una relación. ¿Podrías ser exclusivo con alguien sin volverte loco?"

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no? Mis necesidades estarían satisfechas"

"No es solo sexo, Sebastian," Kurt dijo con un suspiro. "Supongo que no lo entenderías."

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron con ira. "¿Porque preguntas si no vas a creer mi respuesta?"

"Lisanne dijo que debería invitarte a salir. Pensé que estaba loca, pero no lo sé. Quizás no lo esté."

"Lo esta." Sebastian dijo. "Ni siquiera confías en mi. Es una terrible idea."

Escuchar a Sebastian descartar la idea tan rápido dolió más de lo que Kurt esperaba. "Bueno, no lo iba a hacer," respondió para defenderse. "Es solo lo que ella dijo. Obviamente esta equivocada porque-"

"Deberías hacerlo."

"¿Hacer que?"

"Invitarme a salir," Sebastian aclaró. "¿No estabas interesado en lo que dije?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Es esto un insulto para culparme?"

Sebastian giró los ojos. "Esta bien, lo haré yo. ¿Saldrías conmigo?"

"Yo... ¿Es una broma?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar en la confianza", Sebastian dijo.

"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Acabas de decir que es una terrible idea!"

"Oh, lo es," Sebastian dijo. "Eres terriblemente melodramático y egocéntrico, ya has jodido todas las expectativas sobre el amor-"

"¿Se supone que eso es para convencerme?"

"-pero me gustas. Y también me molesta que pienses que no puedo ser fiel, y quiero probarte que estas equivocado. También, eres extremadamente talentoso en la cama, lo que es extremadamente sorprendente dado que siempre eres tan tenso."

"Wow, qué romántico," la voz de Kurt sonaba monótona, pero no podía dejar de sentirse afectado por los pocos elogios salpicados entre los insultos de Sebastian.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "¿Quien dijo que estaba tratando de ser romántico?" Estaba intentando actuar casual pero Kurt podía ver que estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta.

Kurt estuvo callado por un momento. "Bueno... contra mi mejor juicio, como que quizás quisiera decir que sí."

"Como que quizás," Sebastian repitió. "Tú tampoco estás siendo tan bueno en el romance, Kurt."

"Oh, cállate." Kurt se mordió el labio. "tu también eres egocéntrico. Y no tienes idea de como tratar a los amigos. Dormir con los novios de otras personas no es una manera de que te tengan cariño."

"Eso fue solo una vez." Aunque Sebastian estaba sonriendo, como si ya hubiera ganado. "Y sería imposible hacerlo de nuevo, a menos que consideres que masturbarse sea ser infiel."

Kurt resopló una carcajada. "No podemos decirle a las chicas." La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sebastian inmediatamente, y Kurt se apresuró en añadir, "Quiero decir, no ahora. Si les decimos que vamos a salir y terminamos dos días después..."

Sebastian lo considero por un momento. "¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"Una semana," Kurt decidió. "Esperaremos una semana y si las cosas van bien, les contaremos."

"Puedo esperar una semana."

"Lo escribiré en el calendario," Kurt prometió. "Pero si se dan cuenta antes de eso, no les mentiremos."

Sebastian sonrió. "Escondernos era emocionante," dijo, inclinándose a Kurt. "Tendremos que usar bien esta última semana."

"Lo haremos," Kurt respondió, acercandose más para presionar sus labios en los de Sebastian.


End file.
